1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a triggering device, and more particularly, to a wearable triggering device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as the technology industries develop, electronic devices, such as notebook (NB) computers, tablet personal computers (tablet PC), smart phones and the like, have become very common in our daily life. The electronic device is generally provided with a processor, a circuit board, a battery, an input/output interface (e.g., a display panel, a touch panel or a keyboard module), or other suitable electronic assembly, so as to increase the function. Therefore, the types and functions of the electronic devices are becoming more and more diverse, and these electronic devices can be used for different purposes according to the user's needs.
Taking a keyboard module as an example, a common electronic device, e.g., a notebook computer or a personal computer, is provided with a mechanical type keyboard, generally. The advantage of the mechanical keyboard is that the moving distance of the key structure thereof is comparatively longer, the user may feel a significant operating feeling when pressing the keyboard module. However, the mechanical keyboard is not suitable for the electronic products which pursue light and thin. Accordingly, currently there are some electronic devices, such as thin lightweight notebook computers, which tend to use membrane keyboard (a membrane circuit collocated with a key structure) and have a shorter moving distance. Alternatively, currently there are some electronic devices, such as tablet computers, displaying an image of a keyboard module by the collocation of a touch panel and a display panel without a real keyboard module (do not have a moving distance), such that the user may not feel any operating feeling when pressing the keyboard module mentioned above with the finger.